eqdrpcharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
White Snow
White Snow is an winged unicorn roleplaying character made by TundraStanza. She has a black coat and a long purple mane. Backstory White Snow was once a young filly (about twenty-four years before the events in the RP take place) and had a childhood friend named Sweet Blizzard. However, that all changed when an unknown entity sought to recreate the Nightmare that had taken over Princess Luna. The entity's experiment picked White at random and split her soul into two halves. One half became a pseudo-Nightmare, who only knew aggression and destruction, wiping out her home. The other half wandered in a half-aware state for twenty years. Eventually, the wandering half of White stumbled into Ponyville. After a bit of encouragement from the locals, she gained a bit more life in her eyes and she discovered her talent for singing. Everything was fine and dandy until the pseudo-Nightmare snuck into town that night. It possessed Twilight Sparkle, threatening to destroy the Elements of Harmony at their source. However, some quick thinking and improvised song from White freed Twilight from the pseudo-Nightmare's grasp. It turned around and tried to possess White Snow. However, this would lead to a trial of both of the minds clashing together to unify the two halves of the same soul. This unity allowed White to grab hold of a piece of her soul and wield the weapon known as Sode no Shirayuki: "The Sleeve of White Snow". However, the unknown entity that had experimented on White to begin with had gone completely insane. Before, during, and after his death, the entity created undead creatures of monstrous proportions that all sought to feast on souls of the living and the condemned. In their first fight together, White and Shirayuki just barely managed to defeat an oversized, skeletal timberwolf. They were a bit worried that they'd have to fight creatures such as these alone. Fortunately, more ponies started discovering powers, and weapons that could strike down the soul devourers, thereby allowing the rest of pony kind to take care of other matters such as saving weddings, decorating for Pinkie's latest celebrations, and minor nuisances like bug-bear attacks. At about age twenty-five, White Snow came across a poor fellow who only sought someone that could love him. He seemed abandoned, hurt, and confused. It was the first time in her life that White had even considered the possibility of falling in love. She walked up to the hornless changeling, called him cute, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. A few months later, White Snow and Zephyr Ward were joined in marriage at Rainbow Falls. Later still, in spite of all the odds saying it was impossible, White gave birth to a child. The little foal Nightingale looked like an ordinary baby pegasus. However, a few blinks showed that she could change her eye color without effort. This isn't even half of the things White Snow has been through. Personality White Snow's cutie mark is a blue eighth note, which shows her special talent is singing. Abilities * White lacks Earth pony skills * White learned non-unicorn powers, known as "The Way of Destruction", "The Way of Defense", and many others. * Shakkahou: An explosive red orb that explodes on contact or a set time limit. * Sokastui: A flame that has an explosion hotter than the Shakkahou. * Enkosen: A fragile orange energy that propels to make a shield. * Tenran: A tornado tilted to its side designed to take out multiple small enemies. * Rikujokoro: Six bright yellow bars that target the opponent's torso, restricting movement. Looks like the center of a flower. * Soren Skatsui: Bigger and stronger than the Sokastui. * Danku: A large, rectangle, and clear shield that is resistant to any attack. * Shunpo: The use of the wind to gain an extreme speed, running faster than the eye can catch. Category:TundraStanza's Characters Category:Characters